Hope Falls Like The Snow
by JacksTortugaLass
Summary: [The Santa Clause] Marie, an Elf that works alongside Bernard, conceals her feelings for him until one Christmas night.


Hope Falls Like The Snow

Disclaimer: Disney owns Bernard. I own Marie.

---------------------------------

Marie was a hundred years younger than him.

If she was ninety-nine years younger, that wouldn't be an issue, but once the three-digit mark is met, there's nothing that can really be done about it.

Bernard was out of her league.

And not just in age, but in status as well. He's the Head Elf, the one that gives the orders, the one that oversees everything. And she, well, she's the one that makes sure that the dolls going out have enough hair. It was an important job, yes, but compared to his, it was almost non-existent.

The other elves paid him the necessary courtesies but when his back was turned, spoke ill of him. They didn't care for his sarcastic words or refusal for breaks when it was close to Christmas. But she didn't mind those things, because she saw his smile. When the others claimed that he had no other emotions than sarcasm or anger, she saw the good in him when he thought no one was paying attention. When he was making his rounds in the workshop, making certain that everyone was on task that was the time to carefully watch him. The smile would come gradually, when he was praising someone or becoming relieved that the schedule was on track, and everything looked like it would be done in time. She had yet to see someone be a recipient of a smile that was more than praise, and she found herself wondering if maybe that person worked in another area of the workshop. Thinking that this must certainly be the case, she tried her best to focus on her work and not on her boss' love life. But as hard as she tried, her thoughts would drift to quiet conversations and secret smiles shared in the empty halls before everyone was to be at work and Marie found herself becoming very jealous of that person.

Once, she thought that he had sent that rare smile in her direction, but it was directed behind her. Santa had arrived, and upon second glace Bernard's smile was one of relief. She had missed seeing that one, and had grown slightly concerned over his apparent, but hidden to the rest of the elves, stress. Allowing herself a small smile and returning to her work, she casually wondered what it would be like to have that smile turned towards her, to have her very own smile that was just for her.

Bernard was in a mood a few days later, running around, getting final preparations ready for the next night's flight out. He was constantly scanning a list of things that needed to be loaded or checked again. She had gone to gather more hair for the latest doll she was working on, when she dropped a clasp of it. Bending down to retrieve it, she was surprised to find him kneeling in front of her, tilting his head to the side, his list in one hand and a pen in the other.

"You know, a kid's not gonna be too happy to have a doll with dirty hair, Marie."

She blinked, not comprehending his words at first. He knew her name? Did he know who she was or just her name and nothing more? Then again, should she really be that concerned? Realizing that she was staring, she nodded, "Of course, Bernard." Averting her gaze to the clasp of hair in her hand she frowned slightly as he took it from her.

"Go on then, get another clasp. We're not made of time here."

Unable to find anything to say, Marie nodded and stood to get another clasp. He was standing in front of her now, eyebrows raised in question if she heard him. Wishing she could untangle her tongue, she went to the door. When her hand was on it, she carefully looked back in time to see Bernard pocket the clasp of hair. Confused, she shook her head. He was right, they weren't made of time and she needed to get back to work.

The last box had been placed on Santa's sleigh and as the elves gathered to send Santa off, she kept a careful eye on Bernard. This was an important moment for all of them, but especially for him. They had all worked hard, but at the end of it all; he was the one that the load fell on. He looked very pleased, if not just a bit tired as she supposed they all must feel. As Santa's sleigh soared into the night sky, the elves went off to their separate ways. Some went to have celebration parties in honor and relief that the year had gone so well, and in hopes that the coming year would be just as good if not better (if possible). Others went to their rooms to rest which they deserved after such a long time of work.

The snow fell a little heavier this year and realizing that everyone had left save herself and Bernard, she felt a warm blush rise to her cheeks. Would this be the year that they finally spoke? Or would he merely walk past her as he did every year, mumbling under his breath things he should have done, and planned to do in the coming year? Five years ago, after realizing her feelings for him, she had stayed behind, each year hoping and each year becoming more disappointed as he walked past. But since she wasn't one to give up, she shivered despite her coat and hat and waited. Maybe he wouldn't even go inside this year, maybe he would stand there all night long, looking to the sky.

Biting her lip, she took a step forward, closing her eyes briefly as the snow crunched, what seemed to her ears, loudly beneath her feet. Glancing at him, she noticed no change. His hands behind his back, face to the sky as if expecting Santa back any moment. A few moments of silence passed and Marie felt her sprit fall. Perhaps next year she would be able to find the courage to do something other than stand and watch from afar. Deep inside, she knew it was a lie, something to get her back indoors and have a false hope that in the coming year she would pluck up a hidden courage and speak to him, tell him what she felt and maybe hear him repeat such affections back to her. How often she had dreamed of that moment, only to wake and return to the reality that it would never happen since they hardly, if ever, spoke.

_Except for that one moment a few days ago_, her mind prodded her. The memory came back. Yes, they did speak. But it was a small amount of words; hardly enough to be considered a conversation, but it was still something. Brushing the thought away and casting another look to his form, she turned to go inside.

"Five years and all you can show for it is one step?"

Staring at the snow beneath her feet, Marie's breath was caught in her throat. Was he finally speaking to her?

"So I guess if I stand at this exact point for the next…oh, fifty years, you'll finally make it to where I am now, right?"

Closing her eyes, Marie shook her head. She must be colder than she thought; the dreams were coming when she was awake.

"Marie?"

His voice was closer now, as if he was standing right beside her. Lifting her eyes from the ground she found his. She swallowed, once more unable to come up with anything to say.

Bernard raised his eyebrows, as if expecting her to say something. When she didn't he glanced back up to the sky before taking his scarf from his shoulders and placing it on her own. "If you're going to wait with me for Santa to return, we can't have you getting sick. Who else would make sure the dolls go out with a full head of hair?"

Reaching a hand up to touch the scarf, she narrowed her eyes at him, "Bernard--?"

He took her hand in his, his eyes filled with mischief, "There comes a time for the games to stop. As much as I've enjoyed the last five years, I have a feeling that they're beginning to take a toll on you, am I right?"

Marie still said nothing, but looked to their joined hands instead. Bernard chuckled, intertwining their fingers together. "Great, now I have to spend the next five years with a silent worker?"

Marie smiled despite her confusion. Had he always felt this way? Why didn't he say something instead of putting her through all this agony? But those questions soon faded away as he took a step to stand a bit closer to her.

"What are those human tales of a princess that has to be broken by a spell by a kiss? Or was that a sleeping one instead of a mute one?" He paused for a moment, trying to recall the name. Shaking his head, he leaned forward slowly, pausing at the last minute. "Unless the lady objects?"

"No, she doesn't."

Their eyes met and Marie realized her 'mistake'. Blushing, she joined him in quiet laughter. His smile lingered and Marie took a hesitant step towards him. "I haven't seen that smile before."

Bernard let the smile grow, "I've been saving it for five years."

She looked to the ground in embarrassment, "I figured you didn't even know me at all. But here you are," catching his eyes, she shrugged, "it's strange, isn't it?"

Leaning forward, he lowered his voice, "Consider it a very late Christmas gift." Pressing his lips to her hand, he grinned, "C'mon, let's go celebrate the coming year. Santa doesn't need us stickin' around."

Smiling back to him, Marie nodded, taking the moment to quickly step forward and kiss his cheek. "Let's go celebrate."

---------------------------------

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading! Please submit a review, if you'd be so kind!


End file.
